Baby's Got Blue Eyes
by Moviepal
Summary: Sometimes Goodbye doesn't mean forever. Part of The Cabal Valentine's Day mass posting


Baby's Got Blue Eyes

This short little lark is based on the very romantic and sexy Elton John song, "Baby's Got Blue Eyes" and "Goodbye Doesn't Mean Forever" by Bread and is dedicated to Tamathy; your blue eyes have captured my heart and opened my brown eyes to so much of the world that illness had shut off for me. I'm home with you!

This is also part of the "Cabal's" Valentine mass posting. We may be crazy, but it keeps us from going insane.

"Ladies and gentlemen we are about to start our decent into Seattle. Please put your trays in the upright and locked position and buckle your seatbelts," the overhead speaker droned on in a practiced and slightly bored tone of someone who had said it several thousand times and knew would say it several million more times before their life was over.

Freddie closed his laptop and stored it in its case, placing it in the over head compartment and folding the tray up and strapping in. He looked out the window and watched the city magically appear from under the clouds.

"Home!"

It had been nearly a month since he had been home and he missed the skyline of the city almost as much as he missed her. The normal darkened skyline was a bright blue, so bright it took his breath away for a moment.

The skyline of Japan had been ostentatious and very much a cold tech noir nightmare. He had been able to get Pear's technology in the door of several of the car industries and two of the top businesses in the country, and as closed off to the outside as they were in Japan, that was no mean feat. "Boy wonder" had struck again and this time had outdone himself. The keys to the Pear kingdom were in his grasp and he could have anything he wanted, anything but the time he had missed with her. He leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes as he wondered if she had waited for him or if she had moved on. He wasn't stupid, she was beautiful and had guys desperately following her, trying to get close to her and make time. He had loved her in some form or fashion for the better part of his life and he had always been amazed at how she got better looking as the years had passed. A month was a long time to leave a beautiful single woman alone, especially when you weren't the best looking guy around to begin with. He had no illusions about his looks or the fact that some better looking guy might be able to turn her head; it was a very real possibility. His mind began to drift and he entered the theater of his mind as a memory spooled its way into the projector in his head. The lights went down and the memory began to play as the words to an Elton John song played in the background:

Blue eyes  
>Baby's got blue eyes<br>Like a deep blue sea  
>On a blue blue day<br>Blue eyes  
>Baby's got blue eyes<br>When the morning comes  
>I'll be far away<br>And I say

Blue eyes  
>Holding back the tears<br>Holding back the pain  
>Baby's got blue eyes<br>And she's alone again

.

One Month And One Day Ago

"_Sam it's not like I'm moving to Japan you know it's just a trip, one month," his hands were spread apart as he gestured, "Why don't you come with me?"_

"_Because I have to work," Sam yelled at him and shot icicles from her eyes into his very heart and soul, "Why can't you stay here? Why do you have to go?"_

"_It's my job baby," Freddie reached out and put his hands on her shoulder but she jerked away like his touch burned, "and it's all for you baby, us, for our future."_

"_We have no future if you go, period!"She crossed her arms and stood her ground, daring him to cross her line._

"_Are you seriously giving me an ultimatum Sam?" Freddie felt the heat in his body rise as he contemplated the ramifications of her words._

"_Yeah, I guess I am."_

"_I've taken shit from you all my life Sam, because I loved you and because I thought you loved me, but I'll be damned if I'm gonna sit here and take you trying to control my life," the fire from his belly now spewed from his mouth and he dimly realized that for only the second time since they had moved in together, that he was shouting at her, "If I pulled that same shit on you, you'd have my ass on the floor in a headlock and you know it! Now tell me what the real problem is, are you tired of me, bored, or just… just… just what?"_

"_You're the one leaving not me," he face was now red with rage and he noticed she was clenching and unclenching her fists as she railed at him, "you're the one going to another country, leaving me behind," she began to make air quotes and speak in her annoying nasal Fran Drescher voice, "__I have to go for work, it's for us baby, I'll send for you all when I find work, I'm just getting some cigarettes, I'll be right back, I'm just going for the weekend baby, Carter has a time share in Las Vegas, __ I have heard all this shit before Benson, so quit trying to piss down my back and tell me it's raining!"_

"_Whoa, whoa baby, what the hell, I'm not leaving you forever Sam I'm only going for a month. If I was going to leave you I would have just left, but I'll never leave you, EVER. I love you, always have and always will! But I've got to go on this trip."_

"_Go on and pack your shit then and go. Have a nice life, asshole!"_

_She picked up her coat pocketbook and her keys to leave, but Freddie grabbed her arm and spun her around and gave her a passionate kiss that made her go limp for a few seconds. He broke the kiss off and leaned his head against hers and whispered, "I leave in six hours, and I'd like it very much if you would come to see me off. I can't make you trust me I guess, but after all we've been through if you can't or won't see how much I love you, then I guess we lose."_

_She jerked away and ran out the door. He stood there for a minute and felt the warm air and smelled the scent she left behind. He walked to the bedroom and began to pack._

_._

_He waited at the airport for hours looking at the book he was reading on his Kindle, not seeing the words, not even noticing that it had gone into sleep mode. They gave the first call for boarding, the first class section, the section Pear had purchased his ticket for, and he slowly lowered his head and placed the Kindle in his carry-on and wiped the single tear that ran down his face with his sleeve._

"_Freddie," a familiar voice rang through the concourse._

_He turned to see Carly, alone, rushing toward him._

_She fought for air when she crashed into him, "Cramp, oh shit, cramp in my side, going to die, couldn't let… you go… without saying… goodbye!"_

"_She's not coming is she?" his stomach fell away and he wanted to throw up._

"_No she's not," Carly's tone was sad and full of angst and sorrow, "She thinks you're doing what her father and mother did to her and every boy she's ever dated. I've tried since she showed up at my door last night to make her understand that this is different and you're not like that, but she won't listen to me. Isn't there any way you can stay?"_

"_The company has paid a lot of money and spent a lot of time setting this up so they could send me Carly, I can't just back out, no matter how bad I want to. I have to go, you tell Sam that unless Jennette McCurdy is in Japan, she has nothing to worry about and if she is in Japan, she's on my list and I'll still be coming home to her, no matter what and no matter if she's here for me when I get back or not."_

_Carly hugged him and told him she would try her best to make Sam understand. He boarded the plane and with a sense of doom waited for the jet to lift off._

Blue eyes  
>Baby's got blue eyes<br>Like a clear blue sky  
>Watching over me<br>Blue eyes  
>Ooh I love blue eyes<br>When I'm by her side  
>Where I long to be<br>I will see

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
>Laughing in the rain<br>Baby's got blue eyes  
>And I am home, and I am home again<p>

The film played out and the lights came up in his mind and he was alone. The song stopped playing and he felt a weight settling around his neck that made even the slightest move painful and nearly impossible to accomplish.

He was snapped out of the mental repasts that he had been in by a very lovely stewardess, flight attendant, who had a broad smile and long tanned legs and perky breast. She had flirted with him throughout the flight and he had tried every nice way possible to let her know that he belonged and could only belong to one woman, even if she no longer wanted him. He smiled at her and thanked her for taking care of him and fought the urge to explain that a blonde demon had stolen his soul years ago and had turned his world upside down with her craziness, a craziness that had made his life so much more than he could have ever dreamed it could be, a craziness that left him unable to imagine a life without the sweet and torturous love of her irrational, maddening, and wholly perfect to him, love, but he just said goodbye and left, briefcase in hand and walked slowly into the terminal.

.

.

Sam drove with no particular destination in mind. She had left Carly's the moment Carly left to pick up Freddie. She had no intention of being there for his welcome home party.

"Fuck you Freddie Benson," she shouted out the window as loud as she could. He had left her behind, just like everybody else that she had ever cared about and he could go to hell for all she cared. If he had loved her or cared for her at all, he would have stayed. "Trust me," the miserable piece of shit had the nerve to say, "Trust me," to her. Just like everyone else did. She wiped tears that seemed to fall of their own accord, from her eyes.

"Fuck you Benson," she screamed again as she pulled off the road, unable to see anymore because the tears flowed freely now. She pounded the steering wheel then pulled at it before balling her fist up and striking the roof of the car as she used every curse word she knew in as many and varied forms as she could come up with, even making a few new ones up as the rage spilled out of her. The car, a beat up Honda with three hubcaps, a coat hanger for an antennae, one working windshield wiper, an A.M. radio, no air conditioner, brakes that were well past safe, no gas cap, and a heater that either melted your shoes or didn't run at all, rocked back and forth looking for all the world like a couple was making love in it, as she pounded the anger and tears out of herself.

Just as she got herself under control and was ready to shift the car into gear again it sputtered and died with a high pitched whine. Swearing to herself, she attempted to turn the engine over, mashing the gas, crossing her fingers and toes, praying and then threatening the car with all manner of ghoulish fates but to no avail, it wouldn't start. She banged her head on the steering wheel several times and grabbed a screwdriver out of the glove compartment and shouldered the door open. It was then that she noticed just where she had broken down and she felt a rush of emotions well up in her all at once.

She had walked out the night HE had left for Japan and gone straight to Carly's. She had fumed for a few minutes and then Carly had looked at her, made her sit down and it was then that she saw the picture that sat on Carly's coffee table. They had been to the beach and Spencer had taken a picture of the three of them. Carly was in a pose like a swimsuit model, holding Freddie's bicep, eyes crossed and lips done up like a fish, and Freddie stood with her in his arms, hands under her knees and behind her back, with his damned smirk on his face, and she had a smile that showed every tooth in her head. She had never been as happy or felt as loved as she had that day. He had carried her to the car, carried her up the stairs when they got back to Bushwell, and later that night she had willing given herself to him. It was something she had never done before, had never wanted to do before, but that night she knew he was the only one she wanted to give herself to. It hurt for a few seconds and then turned into the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. He was slow and gentle with her, if he was nervous she couldn't tell it. She let herself go and trusted him to take care of her, and he did. She lost count of how many times they made love or how many times he brought her to ecstasy, but she knew she was safe and loved and never wanted to leave his side. They were seventeen and Sam awoke the next morning to breakfast in bed before she made love to him again. The anger and hurt that had so darkened her life was lifted and she was born anew.

Carly knew the moment that Sam walked into her apartment that afternoon that Sam had changed and had a pretty good idea why and who had caused the change. Carly was no prude about sex, she had slept with Griffin and Steven before, so Sam felt no shame in tell her friend how one night had forever changed her life. Carly even admitted to her that she was jealous of her because she knew that Freddie worshiped the ground That Sam walked on and that was rare.

The next eight years had been more than Sam could have dreamed. They moved in together after high school and went to college together and Sam found the balance she had always wanted and needed in her life. She found herself becoming a little more girly around Freddie, and for the first time in her life, unafraid to let her emotions show around him.

He handled the bills, she couldn't keep two dollars for more than two minutes, and they prepared for life after school. He went to work for Pear Corp and Sam began law school, kicking and screaming all the way, but as always Freddie had been right, and she was doing great at it and happy to finally know what her purpose was, besides being with Freddie.

Seeing the picture was the last straw, she began to cry and that led to sobs which turned into wails. She cried the whole night and into the next day. She had hope and thought that he would walk through the door or call to say he was home, but he didn't.

She was as good as her word after he left; she didn't wait for him and began to date. Some were nice, so were bad, and some were hopeless, but none of them were Freddie. She allowed a few to make out with her, but not for long. She had had to read a book in college called "Fear Of Flying" by some chick named Erica Jong or something like that and it had told the story of a woman looking for herself and her own pleasure. She remembered this phrase that the character had for some of her lovers over the years, "zipless fucks", and she thought that the guys she had been out with all fell into that category, zipless fucks all.

She stared at their… HIS apartment and looked to the sky with her arms spread open, "Really big guy, you really did this to me? Guess you do have a sense of humor after all."

After five minutes under the hood and several scraped knuckles (not to mention several choice cuss words) it became apparent that she wasn't going to get it running on her own. She threw the screwdriver onto the passenger seat and grabbed a rag out of the glove box to wipe her hands. She threw the rag over the screwdriver and slammed the car door. She pulled out her phone only to see that it was dead. She looked at her keys and then at the building and back again.

'Fuck it,' she thought, 'I at least have the right to use the nubs goddamn phone."

.

She slowly pushed the door open, like she was opening a church door or one from a haunted house. Both analogies fit in her mind. It was the place where she had been as happy as she had ever been and it was haunted because there was nothing but ghost of the past that brought pain to her now.

The room was quiet and still and she could hear the past in that silence. Laughter, anger, sadness, but most of all love seemed to echo loudest in her mind.

She caught her breath and noticed the hint of his cologne in the air and she felt herself go weak for a second as the aroma wrapped itself around her like invisible arms, his arms. For a moment she could feel him taking her in his arms and his soft kisses on her neck as his hand roamed her body.

She shook herself from the memory, angry at how quickly she could lose herself in one and forget he'd left her just like everyone always did. She started to the kitchen, where the house phone was, but stopped at the couch when she saw one of Freddie's "Hard To Die" t-shirts laid over the back with a red silk rose on top, a CD player, and an envelope addressed to her.

In Freddie's mind the "Hard To Die" series was the pinnacle of all action movies and Willis Bruce was, at fifty-two mind you, still an action god with no equal. Next to "Galaxy Wars", nerd heaven, "Hard" was his favorite movie of all time. He owned three t-shirts with the logo on them for the first three movies. Sam agreed with him about the movies being great, but what had made them even better was watching them with him. He turned down or turned off the phone, refused to answer the door or even go to the bathroom unless it was absolutely necessary, even though he could pause it. He said that once started, the movie must be seen without interruptions. His eyes would light up and he could quote the movie line for line.

The t-shirts were something that they shared, she had put one on the morning after they had made love for the first time, it smelled of him, and had become something that she wore to bed every night and anytime they lounged around. She knew that not having one was part of the reason she hadn't been able to sleep for the past month.

She sat down and took the rose off the shirt and laid it on her lap, set the CD player beside her, set the note on the rose, and picked the shirt up, and despite herself, breathed in the scent of Freddie. With trembling hands she sat it aside and opened the envelope, taking out the hand written note inside. She began to scan it as tears formed and rolled down her cheeks:

.

_Dear Sam,_

_If I know you like I think I do, you're reading this the day before or the day that I return from Japan, which is why the rose is silk instead of real and it symbolizes my love for you, it will never die. I know you can't see it right now but I always have, always do, and always will love you and only you. _

_This trip is about our future and I have to make it. I want to be able to provide you with the stability that you never had as a child and to offer the love that you deserve. I hope you can see how much I love you and can wait for me to return, but if you can't or won't I understand, it will break my heart, but I will understand._

_You know how much those "Hard To Die" t-shirts mean to me and that I would never leave them behind for any reason, which is why I left this one on the couch and the other two in the drawer in the bedroom. Go check and come back_.

.

Sam leapt to her feet and sprinted to the bedroom and checked. When she opened the drawer the two other shirts were sitting on top. She lost her composure at the sight of them and began to laugh and cry as she scooped them up and hugged them to her face. She ran back to the couch and picked the note back up:

.

_Now that you see baby, I hope you can overcome your fears of me leaving you and know that I love you with all my heart. No matter what, I'll always come home to you. Play the CD now and remember this:_

_I will always love you Samantha Puckett till the day I die!_

_Love Always,_

Your Nub Freddie

Through the tears she hit play and sat back with the t-shirts and rose in her hand as the song played:

All your life you've waited for love to come and stay  
>And now that I have found you, you must not slip away<br>I know it's hard believin' the words you've heard before  
>But darlin' you must trust them just once more... 'cause baby<br>Goodbye doesn't mean forever  
>Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean<br>We'll never be together again  
>If you wake up and I'm not there, I won't be long away<br>'cause the things you do my goodbye girl  
>Will bring me back to you.<p>

Sam finally lost all control and began to laugh and cry so hard that she got the hiccups.

'How could I have ever doubted the damned nerd,' she thought, 'He's never been like everyone else so why would he start now?'

.

I know you've been taken, afraid to hurt again  
>You fight the love you feel for me instead of givin' in<br>But I can wait forever, a-helpin' you to see  
>That I was meant for you and you for me<br>...so remember

Goodbye doesn't mean forever  
>Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean<br>We'll never be together again  
>Though we may be so far apart you still will have my heart<br>So forget your past my goodbye girl  
>'cause now you're home at last.<p>

As the song finished she sat up and looked at her watch and panicked. She didn't have much time and so she ran to the kitchen and began to make phone calls.

.

Freddie walked through the gate and headed for customs. When he was through with them he left and began to look around, hoping to find Sam waiting for him. He spotted instead the familiar brunette that had seen him off.

"Freddie, hey Freddie, over here," she waved at him, a smile on her face and he walked toward her, a melancholy look on his face.

"She didn't come," it wasn't a question on his part, it was a statement.

Carly shook her head sadly at him and took his arm as they walked away, "She's stayed with me since you left, but she was still at my apartment when I left. I've tried my best to get through to her but she just won't listen. In her mind you left her and she can't or won't believe anything else. I probably shouldn't tell you this, she went out on a few date while you were gone."

Freddie snapped his head around and gave Carly a look that reminded her of a puppy that had been kicked by its master and she instantly regretted bring it up.

"I know for a fact nothing happened, but she did go out. She would come back and lock herself in her room for hours. I could hear her crying. She's a wreck Freddie; she misses you so much that I seriously worry about what she might do sometimes. You know how goddamned stubborn she is, she'd walk through a fire just to prove it wasn't hot, I don't know what to tell you other than you're going to have to fight hard to get her back."

"If it's not too late."

"Just talk to her when we get to my apartment," Carly said as they walked out the door of the terminal.

.

The ride to Carly's was a silent one. Carly noticed that Freddie spent most of the trip looking out the window and bouncing his right leg in an unconscious display of his frustration with the whole mess. Carly decide it was best to just keep quiet and let him turn it over in his mind, besides which she really had no answers to give him.

She parked when they arrived and they got out and walked into the building. Freddie still hadn't said a word and suddenly Carly feared that her two best friends might not recover from this whole mess and it scared and saddened her at the same time.

When she opened the door and they walked in Spencer, Gibby, Wendy, Brad, T-bo, and someone she believed was the hobo from across the street yelled "surprise" at him, but all he did was scan the room and then slammed his bag down and turned to Carly, "She's making this to goddamn hard Carly! I bend every time I can, but I'm about to break if I can't get her to at least meet me half the fucking way!"

Spencer waved his hands at Carly and motioned for her to follow him into the kitchen. Freddie watched them talk and then Spencer showed her something on his phone and Carly grinned at him and did a fist pump.

She walked back to him looking like the provable cat that ate the canary, "What the hell was that?" he asked as she looped her arm through his and escorted him toward the cake and h'orderves. The hobo stepped up to them and almost knocked them both over with his breath and body order as he opened his mouth and stuffed what looked like dog food on a cracker in his mouth.

"This is a hell of a wing-ding sister, when does this Fruddie… Ruddy… Freddie get here?"

"This is him," Carly moved her arm that was joined to Freddie, "How did you get in here?"

"I saw the tall dumb dude walking with all this food and figured this might be a place a fellow could get something to eat," the eat came out as "heat" sounding and almost made Carly lose her lunch, "I even brought my own Alpo pâté, care for some?" he held out a handful of something.

"Yeah, I'm thinking maybe later, but thanks anyway," Carly pulled Freddie away and started toward the table again.

"Well that was surreal," Freddie laughed, "Now what was that between you and Spencer in the kitchen?"

"I won a bet with him and he had to admit it, so I'm a happy girl," she smiled at him, "Look I know you don't feel like a party, but if you'll just stay for ten minutes I'll run you home, promise."

"As long as I don't have to eat any of dude's food, I'll stay for a bit."

.

The ten minutes felt like an hour to him, everyone asking questions about the trip, how things went, what he saw, and things like that. He answered each question as best he could, but his heart wasn't in it. The only relief from the whole ordeal was watching the hobo water Carly's plants with his piss. It gave him his only real smile of the day.

Carly's phone chimed and she looked at it and made a beeline towards him.

"Ok, we need…um… I mean we can go now," she said as she practically threw him into the hallway towards the elevator.

"Well, here's your hat, what's the hurry?" he said sarcastically, "Jesus Shay, bipolar much? First you want me to stay and now you can't get me out fast enough.

As she literally dragged him to her car she just smiled, "I think you need a break from all this and some alone time, ok."

With screeching tires, Carly pealed out of the parking lot and reached speeds of eighty miles an hour toward his apartment.

"Shit Vin Diesel, are you trying to get us killed, slow down!"

"I'm doing the speed limit," Carly snapped.

"Yeah sure, for the fucking Audubon," Freddie yelled as they zipped past one car mere inches from hitting it, "Carly, Carly, _CARLY_... _RED LIGHT… RED LIGHT_!

She slammed on the breaks and just managed to stop in time, which was more than the three cars behind them did. Freddie braced for the collision, but the light turned green and Carly burned rubber, oblivious to the mess she had caused behind her.

As soon as she parked the car at his apartment complex he leaped from the car and grabbed his bags, turning to her and saying, "It will be a cold day in hell Shay before I ever get in a car with you behind the wheel. If you smell something in your car it's the duce I dropped when you went up on two wheels."

"Oh Freddie it wasn't that bad," she smiled at him.

"Bullshit, my asshole still hasn't unpuckered yet," his face was red and he was very worked up over how truly shitty his day had been.

"Well get on inside and get a load off, or three or four," she giggled and blushed, "be sure and take some vitamin E."

"What the hell does that mean?" Freddie asked, but Carly just drove off with a wave.

"Have fun."

Freddie shook his head and picked his bags up and walked inside. As he got off the elevator on his floor he took stock of his life. He tried to make some sense of the whole "Sam" fiasco, but he still couldn't wrap his head around it. He couldn't understand how after everything they had been through she would think he was leaving her; it just didn't make sense to him.

'Maybe if I had asked her to marry me before I left instead of waiting for our anniversary next month things would have ended differently,' he mused as he slid his key in the lock of his door and opened it.

He sat his bags down on his left and then closed the door and locked it, deadbolt and chain both, so that he could be alone as he thought about what his next move would be, if he had any. He walked to the bar and poured himself a double of Jack Daniels and headed to the couch to sit and think.

Sitting on the back of the couch were a bra and a thong with a note and a remote control for the stereo. The bra was a thirty-eight c-cup, Sam's size, and the thong was hers also. He sat down with the note in hand and the remote he sat beside himself. He knew it was Sam's handwriting immediately and he opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Freddie,_

_I guess sometimes I forget just how special and different you really are. All my life people have used me and thrown me away, my mom, my sister, boyfriends, and so many others that somewhere along the way I thought that that was all I was destined for. I never expected or believed that anyone would really love me for who I am. Then this total nub came into my life and even though I tried my damnedist he wouldn't go away or back down. I did every mean thing I could think of to him, but he kept coming back. Somewhere along the way my feelings changed about him and I started to notice that the nub wasn't a nub anymore, he grew up and became a man and a damn fine looking man at that. I tried to fight it with all my might, but he… YOU, you crept into my soul and filled in all the little cracks that others had left behind, and made me whole again… no not again, whole for the first time._

_When you told me you had to leave for this trip the scared and lonely little girl returned because I guess I've always thought that I wasn't supposed to be happy and have the whole "once in a lifetime" thing. I was scared, because you mean more to me than ANYTHING (yes even ham or bacon, well maybe not bacon, but pretty close) and all I could think of was what would I do without you. You really have done a number on me you know, I can't live without you. You are the air I breath, the water I drink, and the food I eat. You have turned me into a daffodil, I have to write this to you because I can't seem to say them to your face, but I'm working on it._

_If you still want a crazy as a loon girlfriend who worships the ground you walk on and who will spend her life trying to make you happy just follow the trail of rose pedals in the hallway and use the remote to turn the stereo on._

_Yours Forever,_

_Sam_

_P. S. The jeweler called and said the engagement ring was ready to pick up. You could have told me dumbass. The answer is, YES, YES, and YES FOREVER!_

He stood, loosened his tie and picked up the remote and hit play before he threw it back on the couch and started to walk to the hallway. The stereo began to play the theme music from "Body Heat", he had played the music for her many times when they had made love and both of them felt that it was the sexiest music they had ever heard, and he smiled as he followed the pedals back to their bedroom.

He pushed the door open and saw Sam, pillows behind her back, leaned against the headboard of the bed in nothing but one of the "Hard To Die" t-shirts. Candles were lit all around the room and she had the look of a seductress about her, "Welcome home Mr. Benson," her voice was low and husky with anticipation.

He smiled and walked slowly toward her, throwing the now undone tie in the floor, and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Un Un, don't unbutton that shirt," she slowly rose to her knees as he reached the side of the bed, "I'll buy you a new one lover," she leered at him as she ripped the buttons off the shirt and pushed it down over his arms.

She looked at his chest and with the haze of lust in her eyes said the only thing that came to mind, "Woof!"

Freddie bent down and covered her mouth with his as they fell back on the bed, his hands slowly pulling the shirt up and off of her. He gazed at her body and said the only thing that came to his mind, "Woof, Woof!"

.

And the rest dear readers, if there are any, is entirely up to you. I hope you enjoyed it, and as always, please let me know.

Read

~The CABAL~

aussiemma, axel100, BoxOfTrinkets, boxofpiglets, Coyote Laughs, iCabal, ItalianBabexo8, JamesTheGreater, KeyLimePie14, KingxLeon21, Moviepal, Myjumpingsocks, ober22, Pieequals36, pigwiz, PsychoticAppleSauce, Rhiabrey Skye, sidouxamer, Tech-Man, The Earl of Sandwich, twowritehands, Virgoleo23, Waffles Of Doom, WhiteKnightro, Wicked Allurement, xXACCEBXx

From fluff, to face melting angst.  
>The Cabal authors produce the best.<p>

Follow us on Twitter: iCabalOfficial

.


End file.
